Declaration of Intent
by DC2011
Summary: For Gamewizards Minor character contest. OC/Numbuh 58. And because Numbuh 58&59 dont have official names im just going to name them.


**Special thanks to Gamewizard for allowing me to have this story take place inside of his KND universe. Without further ado this is an OC/Numbuh 58.**

* * *

><p>"This is Numbuh 58, calling Kids Next Door Moon base, do you read me moon base?" the<p>

"This is Numbuh 35, yes we read you. You surely chose the worst time to show up." Replied the communications officer.

Gwen tried to keep her mind off the _other _situation, and focus on bringing in the guy in the back of her prison transport. "Well I can't just drop everything I was doing before these snack crazed freaks showed up."

"True" the sound of M.U.S.K.E.T fire began "hey docking port thirteen is the only one close enough to the decommissioning chambers that isn't completely overrun I suggest you land there".

Before Gwen could reply, the sound of an intense firefight broke out. Gwen slightly frowned then looked to her copilot, Numbuh 59, and shook her head. "You know you could be somewhat helpful if you would go and check on the prisoner." She didn't want a repeat of the Numbuh 206 incident.

Numbuh 59 grunted in acknowledgement and left his seat. He drifted to the prisoner's cell door. Behind the door was a kid, not even thirteen, his legs were bandaged together and he was looking down at the floor.

Numbuh 59 peered in through the small barred window. "Hey traitor, were almost at the moon base" said Numbuh 59.

The "_traitor"_ glared at the floor, cause in his opinion he wasn't a traitor. "If you're going to talk to me you could at the least address me by my numbuh or name Doug" said the traitor.

"Don't you dare say my name, you lost that privilege when you sold us out" snapped Doug.

The traitor shook his head. "I didn't sell anyone out… I was fallowing orders."

"Who, who in the whole KND would order you to disable the moon base's automotive defense systems."

The kid was at a loss of words. What was he to say? He was ordered by an M.I.A operative to perform a list of tasks that he didn't even know of till he got them in the mail? He was just following orders.

It was a whole minute before someone broke the silence. "Numbuh 59 whats the status on our robot fanboy" yelled Numbuh 58.

"He's just sitting there" Numbuh 59 said, not taking his eyes off the fugitive.

"Alright get back in your seat and prepare to dock."

Numbuh 59 grunted then drifted back over to his seat. "So Gwen any idea why our so called colleaguedid what he did."

Gwen's frown deepened at the thought. After they all graduated from training, they were assigned to sector Q for some time. It was only after the whole sector was offered chances to join the decommissioning squad after most of the old members were caught conspiring to skip out on their decommissioning dates. While everyone else accepted their offer, Numbuh 2030 declined.

'_I still don't know why he declined'_ thought Numbuh 58. Both pilots turned their attention to the ships controls to begin the landing procedures.

In the cell a Numbuh 2030 was in mid thought. '_If I find the girl who did this to me, I'm gonna-'_. Numbuh 2030 fell to the floor as the ship landed. He let out a low growl. He'd have to put his plans of revenge on hold for awhile.

Numbuh 59 was the first one to leave their transport. He looked around to see destroyed S.P.R.A.Y.S.H., a J.A.I.L.E.R, and a few intact S.C.A.M.P..

Numbuh 58 walked out as soon as Doug gave her the all clear signal. They both drew their side arms and carefully opened Numbuh 2030's cell. He was crippled but he wasn't one to take lightly.

Numbuh 2030 crawled his way out of the confines of the prisoner ship. He made a mental note on whom to exact his revenge on. '_Let's see that girl who masqueraded as Numbuh Infinity and the girl who was driving the .K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H, who also landed on my legs'._

Numbuh 59 grabbed Numbuh 2030's shirt collar and began to drag him away. Numbuh 58 walked behind them, M.U.S.K.E.T in hand. When they reached the service elevator, Numbuh 2030 grabbed Doug's arm and dragged him down to the floor. With a loud yelp, Doug was now on the ground, in a headlock, with his own M.U.S.K.E.T pointed towards his head.

"Drop it now twenty-thirty" shouted Gwen, holding her own M.U.S.K.E.T aimed at the fugitive.

"I know you won't shoot me Gwen, especially when I got a bargaining chip in play."

Gwen knew he was right, she couldn't shoot him. It was a combination of her being a lousy shot, Doug was too close, and she still cared about him.

"Shoot him" yelled Doug, who was desperately trying to get out of the headlock.

"We both know she was the worst shot out of our sector Doug, she doesn't want to risk hitting you" Numbuh 2030 informed Doug.

Doug glared at his former friend/leader. It was over a year ago when he accepted the offer global command presented to him. He was also more than glad he was paired up with his best friend but sad to know their team leader declined his offer. Maybe it was his best friend's doing. He didn't know and he no longer cared. He just wanted to beat the snot out of him.

"I swear Nolan I will shoot" threatened Gwen.

"And I swear I will shoot" Numbuh 2030, Nolan, retorted.

She didn't know him anymore. All she knew was he was the one who disabled the moon base's main defensives. She was caught between her best friend and her ex. Take the shot and possibly hit Doug or let Nolan get away.

"Fine" Gwen said lowering her weapon "let Doug go and I'll let you go."

It was silent for a few minutes. Doug was bewildered at his partners words, Gwen simply hoped Nolan would do it, and Nolan was beating himself up inside.

"Deal"

Nolan released Doug from his hold but kept his M.U.S.K.E.T trained on him. Doug got up and walked towards Gwen as calmly as he could.

"Here" Nolan tossed his 2x4 weapon to Doug "I believe that's yours."

Doug made no effort to catch the weapon and let it fall to the ground. He kept his eyes trained on Nolan. Gwen did the same but kept her M.U.S.K.E.T at her side. Nolan rolled himself to the nearest S.C.A.M.P.E.R. When he got inside he crawled into the pilot seat. The two decommission pilots watched as Nolan took off.


End file.
